


You and Levi

by julesbeans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesbeans/pseuds/julesbeans
Summary: it's always been you and Levi... or maybe not? who knows but it feels like you've meant to be together. (Mixed with some modern AU)
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It was started that one summer when Levi had always kept his eyes on you, he found you rather interesting and not as annoying as the other kids. It's the usual afternoon playtime with his usual spot under the tree with his book open on his lap. He watch you play with the other kids and as usual, they weren't really kind to you and he hated that but he's not close to you and he doesn't even know how to approach you. So, he would just watch over you from afar. 

You were playing tag with the other kids, when Levi saw you took a tumble down in one of the obstacle jungle gym. You slowly got up from your fall, froze in your spot, your head hung low with your hair covering your eyes. The kids other you just laugh not even bothering helping you up. 

“Hey! Hurry up, don't be such a baby” the one kid pushed your shoulder. Having no patience at your other playmates, Levi marched his way towards you and pushing the kid away from you. 

“Stop being stupid brat” he glared at them. The other kids gasp for saying the 's' word. Giving his last menacing glare, the kids left in a hurry without looking back at them. Levi turn his attention to you, extending his hand, “come on brat, I'll treat your wounds” he says trying to act cool even though, his nervous to talk to you. 

You looked at Levi hesitant to take his hand, “Do you want me to leave you here?” he asks but you shook your head, “Let's go and I'll give you piggy back to my house” 

“Okay,” you murmur, grabbing his hand and climbing his back. 

“I don't understand you hang out with those stupid brats. They don't treat you nicely” you tighten you hold on Levi resting your head on his shoulder finally releasing all the tears that you have been holding in. 

“O-Oi! Why are you--” he stop mid-sentence realizing how hard it must have been for you putting a front like that.

“I-- I just want to make some fri-friends” you sob getting some snot and tears on his shirt, “b- but can't I--” 

“Oi, just stop crying - your snot is getting on my shirt and I'll be your friend” taking sometime to calm yourself, you looked at the boy carrying you. You weren't sure if you heard him correctly but you asked again. 

“You'll be my friend?” 

“Yes, just stop with the snot and tears” as if the universe heard your prayers every night- you finally made a friend. 

“Thank you.. uh --” you thanked him but remembering you don't know the name of your saviour. 

“Levi” you smiled pressing your cheek to his, getting his cheek wet in the process. You grinned at Levi, knowing that this has been a wonderful day for you.

“I'm [Name]. Thank you Levi!” What you didn't know is how flushed his cheeks are and how his heart skipped a beat. 

“tch” 

You and Levi finally reached his house, letting his mom know that he's home from the playground. A middle aged woman about in your early 30's walked out of the kitchen greeting Levi and his new friend when she stop in front with a glare plastered on her face. 

“Levi, what is the meaning of this? Why this is pretty young lady bruised and swollen eyes?” 

“I'm home Mama” he said walking past her made his way to the living room with you still on his back. It's always been Levi and her mom as long as he can remember – though there would be times that his uncle, his mom's brother would drop by and bother him. 

“Hello ma'am” you greeted, turning your head towards Levi's mom, “Levi, you can put me down now. I can walk you know” Levi ignored your protest and gently set you down at the sofa. You have no idea how Levi managed to carry all the way but you thought it was sweet of him. 

“Levi Ackerman, explain please” his mother rested her hands on her hips waiting for his troublemaker son to explain why he carried his friend home and what's more worrying is that you had bruises and swollen eyes, which she didn't know that you cried almost all way from the park to his house. 

“Some mean kids at the park, are being brats and I helped her” he explained before heading to the bathroom getting the first aid kit. 

His mother sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. “I hope you didn't fight them. I swear, I'm blaming your uncle for this” since he got in trouble a few times for fighting other kids, she was worried that he wouldn't make any friends but as if the universe also answered her prayers, he made a friend. She was excited, she would have a daughter in law soon. 

“Mama, don't get any ideas” Levi got back to the living room holding the first aid kit, “I can see the sparkles in your eyes” taking a spot beside you, he placed the kit by the coffee table and start tending your scratches and bruises. 

“Don't be mad at him ma'am, he was helping me against the mean kids and he's been really nice to me” you explained hoping that he wouldn't get too much in trouble, “And-- and I cried on the way home because I was happy that I made a friend today” Kuchel teared up hearing their story, making her way to her son engulfing him into a hug

“My son, the knight shining armor. I didn't know that you could be such a romantic boy” Levi clicked his tongue. He was wondering to himself, if it was a mistake taking you home while his mom was home.

You smiled at Levi and his mom, feeling a lot better than you felt for these past few weeks. You can't wait to get to know Levi even more. 

After the incident at the playground, all the kids left you and Levi alone, mostly your playtime consist of reading books or just hanging around the swing. You surprised black haired boy with his favourite book due to the incident that happened few weeks ago. 

“Why are you giving me this?' he ask looking at the book then back to you. 

“You lost your copy because of me” Levi gently flick your forehead, rolling his eyes in the process. You knew that's just the way he shows how much he appreciate your gesture. You learned how awkward he can be when it comes to expressing himself.

“Come on, read it to me!” you grabbed his hand dragging him to the usual spot where he would usually read his books.

Levi didn't protest and took the spot next to you, “I didn't know you like this book” he said placing the book on his lap. 

“Of course! How could you not like Attack on Titan! It's such a cool book” since you were still trying to get to know each other, he actually enjoys listening to you talk and tell him stories, in return he would read to you because it has something to do with 'liking his voice' he doesn't even know what that meant but he obliged anyways. 

Maybe, just maybe-- it could be a start of something ... amazing. 

“Levi, Levi” Levi snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes flickering at your direction, “Are you okay? You've been spacing out there for a while” 

How long has it been since they have been together? He's lucky to have met someone like you and also he's mother would disown him and adopt you instead – if he mistreat you but he wouldn't make you cry like that. He loves you too much. He nodded, grabbing your hand “Yeah, I'm fine,” You raised your eyebrow at him but didn't push him. 

“I just thinking how lucky I am to be in love with my best friend” you laugh softly at his cheesy line. 

“Okay, you need to stop drinking that coffee, I think the barista slip something in there” Levi gave a small smile resuming to your date for the day.


	2. Is it you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to have this as a series but I'm not sure anymore but here is it anyways!

Would they miss you when your gone? Would they even find your body bleeding out at this ditch that you don't even know where it is. This might be it, this is how your going to die but at least you had good life and to be honest, you will miss your family and friends. You don't want to leave them or see them sad but there's no one around you to help you. This actually could be it. Your vision start to get blurry and you felt something wet around your eyes. You don't feel anything anymore but you knew you were crying, though it wouldn't really do any good. 

As you were thinking your last thought, you notice a blueish grey orbs staring back at you. The orbs shine brightly for some reason though you couldn't see the face of the person, you thought that at least you saw something beautiful during your final moments. 

Your obnoxious alarm echoed through your ears making you flinched and wanting to throw your phone across the room. You groan, reaching out for your phone, checking the time – 8:00am. You jumped out of your bed, rubbing your eyes. 

'Shit, I slept in' you have exactly 30 minutes to get work. Running to your closet and grabbing anything in your hands can get and making your way to the bathroom, screw fashion today – you can't afford to be late since there's a meeting that you need to attend. You'll fix your hair and make up, 5 minutes before the meeting starts.

Running to the meeting room, you tried to catch your breathe but for some reason, you're not tired as you thought, it's probably the adrenaline and the nerves trying to get to your meeting on time. You comb your hair with your fingers and fixing your clothes, taking out any wrinkles and composing yourself. 

“Good Morning [Name], made it just in time. Slept in today?” Historia greeted with her usual morning smile, teasing you. 

You turned to your colleague giving her a shy smile. “I did and out of all the days, it has to be today” Looking at her blue eyes. But noticed that she stared at you in surprise. Tilting your head to the side, “Historia? Is everything okay?” She's probably looking at you weird since you just run out of your apartment without putting in effort to your appearance, oh god – now your boss is going to scold you. 

“uh, no. I mean, I-- everything is fine. Are you okay?” she asked. Confused, you weren't sure why she would ask that. You feel fine, you're not even winded at all, “Your eyes [Name], they seemed to changed color? Or is it always been like that?” She sounded unsure, your stomach dropped – you quickly ran to the nearest ladies bathroom, in a search for a mirror. You slowly made your way to a mirror and there staring back at you, were golden hue eyes.

'What' you thought to yourself, 'Why' you repeated in your mind over and over again. When did this happen? You knew that your eye colour were a shade darker but now, it's – 

“[Name], are you okay? Should I tell Mr. Ackerman that you're not feeling well?” Historia said outside of office bathroom. Trying to make sense of everything, you shook your head – is that the reason why taxi driver was staring at you? Your breathes quickened making you dizzy, 'Pull it together. We'll deal it with later' giving a final nod to yourself. Meeting first and then freak out later. 

“I'm okay, it's fine - I'm fine” you told her but it seems like it was more for you. You walked out of the bathroom, giving your friend a reassuring smile, “I'll be okay, let's head to the meeting, we're already 5 minutes late” You drew in a long breath before entering the meeting room. Everyone is already there and you knew boss doesn't look too happy about your tardiness. 

“Took you long enough. You sure took your sweet time getting here” Your boss said. You kept your head down and apologized. While Historia took a seat beside Mikasa, looking at you with concern as well. So how are going to start this? 

“I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well earlier but I'm better now” you didn't want to look up, you don't want to look at your colleagues, especially what you saw in the mirror. 

“Tch. You're here now. You can start” he said impatiently, glaring at you, “How long are you going to keep your head down?” You flinched at his comment, there's no way your escaping this – you might as brace yourself. You mumbled your apology once again before lifting your head towards your boss. 

You heard everyone gasped around the room, as your golden hue eyes meet his blueish grey orbs. Is his eyes always seem that bright? Something felt familiar with those beautiful stormy eyes, it almost felt like your saving grace. And why do you feel some kind of pull towards him? That sense of belonging. 

Your pulse quicken; why is Levi Ackerman smirking at you?


	3. Versace on the...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Versace on the what? Just a some testing out and see if I can write some limes, cause they sure can be yummy. What? I'm talking about some lime juice!

It was supposed to be a smooth sailing party enjoying everyone's company when someone thought that they can handle all the liquor. It's bad enough that's been a busy week but he just have to trigger something in you. You had a good buzz going on during the party. Erwin was taking care of Hange, who is already pass her limit. You were stuck with Levi thinking that he got it together but he doesn't. After Erwin told you to take Levi home, you agreed nonetheless since you're in a bit of a better shape than he is. 

“Seriously, are you in college? Having a contest like that with Hange?” You said something pissed at the drunk black haired guy beside you, he grunted in response. It's going to be a pain to even get him into his apartment. About 20 mins cab ride, with all your strength you have-- Levi finally got inside the apartment and successfully got to his room and on his bed. How? You have no clue but you will take it. Taking off his suit jacket and taking of shoes, you don't have anymore strength to spare to take care of him. You decided to crash at his sofa and hoping to leave first thing in the morning. You nod to yourself, that's the best plan you can come up at this time. 

Levi caught your wrist before walking out of his room, “Wh-where do you think you're going?” he slurred, pushing himself off the bed. 

“I'm going to sleep because I'm tired from carrying you” you gently grabbed his hand from your wrist, “You should sleep, it's 3AM and we had a long night” Levi stared at you but he was still clearly drunk, so you weren't sure if he was looking at you or was he sleeping with his eyes open. 

Pulling you towards him and his bed, he somewhat manage to get on top of you in the state is in.

“What... what are you doing Levi” you tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. Why he is so strong at this drunken state, is this even possible?

“Do you know how sexy you look with that dress on?” he smirks sliding his right hand under your dress, caressing your thigh. You whimpered, at this weird sensation that start to build up within your body, “What was that?” Levi teased you even more moving his hand toward your lacy garment. 

“Le-Levi, don't” you stuttered holding to the other noises that you might make. 

“But I like the sound that your making. Can I hear more?” he hooked his finger to the strip of your garment slowly pulling it down, slightly exposing your – 

“Le--” he slowly leaned in kissing you, making you moan in the process. Trying your best to not to lose in the sensation, your cord of reason is starting to lose it's will power. He moved his lips so his tongue slipped into your mouth. You couldn't stop and your moan tumbled from the kiss. 

Levi broke the kiss, staring at your [eye color] orbs with lust, he's eyes looked like it was hungry for more, “Breath love, don't worry I will take it slow tonight” Your body jumped lightly as his thumb made contact through your intimate part. 

Gathering all the strength you have, you pushed Levi off you and making your way out of his room. You heard him call your name but you ignore his call, walking out of his apartment. No, you're not going to be tempted into this drunken one night and he probably won't even remember that it happened. You refuse to go through this again, it's more painful than the walk of shame. 

How long has it been since you've “taken” care of yourself? Has it been 2 weeks before the party happened, that's why you were so sensitive when Levi touched you. The kiss, his tongue exploring yours, his hand on your thighs, his finger caressing your-- 

“[Name], is anyone home?” Erwin asked with a concern look, “are you alright? Your face looks a little flushed” you nod, smiling at your boss. 

“Just haven't been getting enough sleep lately” it's been 5 days since that night with Levi. If your not thinking about it – then it continues in your dream. He's touch, his kisses, the way his skin feels against and how his name just roll off your tongue; telling him not to stop. 

“Maybe you should take a half day. I will let Levi know you're not feeling well” Erwin pulled out his phone from his pocket. 

“Why-- why do you need to tell him that?” you asked nervously. 

“He told me that he needed to talk to you and insisted to keep my eye on you but since you're not feeling well-- I'm going to tell him that I'm sending you home” you quickly packed up your things and putting on coat. 

“Oh perfect! I'll head out now and I'll see you tomorrow!” Erwin already had his phone pressed to his ear. 

“[Name] wait, I--” 

“Erwin? Is it [Name]? Is she escaping again?” you ignore Erwin's calls as speed walk out of the office. 

Finally making it home without Erwin or Levi catching you on your way out of the building, you let out a harsh breath. You can't face Levi like that, you were scared to hear the “sorry” or “I was drunk and I didn't mean it” for a fact that you like it to the point that your subconscious keeps reminding you of it. You were just afraid of the rejection, so for now – you will avoid him until you can muster up the courage to have that talk. 

Opting out to making your lunch you decided to just order some outtake food to make you feel better. Changing into something comfortable, you turned on your TV and logging in to your Netflix account preparing yourself for a binge session until you fall asleep until 9pm – who knows you might even sleep until the morning. 

The door rang making your jump in the process still thinking that Levi might be looking for you, knowing that he would be at work, it's probably just the delivery guy. Opening the door, not only that you found the delivery guy there but also the guy that you were trying to avoid. 

“That would $25 please” the young delivery boy smiled, you hand him the cash and telling him to keep the change. Is too late to close the door and pretend that you didn't see him there? Maybe your eyes is just playing tricks on you but actually he wasn't there at all. 

“So, are you done running away from me?” so this Levi illusion finally asked, maybe you are sick for after all “Oi” he cupped your cheek, his eyes on you the entire time. 

So he is the real Levi, “I want to but I don't think I have a choice” 

“Why did you run away that night” he asked but it sounded more like a statement. You titled your head to the warmth of his hand, closing your eyes. 

“I was afraid... afraid that your going to wake up and tell me that it was just a one night thing and you're sorry” 

“tch, will you stop it cause-- I would like to continue where we left off” 

“What?” you eyes snap open, looking into his grey- blue eyes. Those eyes that just hold so much emotions, he might not be an expressive guy but his eyes always fascinating to you. 

“I wasn't planning to get drunk that night. I was going to tell you how beautiful you look that night and we should go out but Hange told me that wouldn't happen cause I'm going to chicken out in the end and it become a stupid challenge” you laugh softly, of course Hange would do something like that – you guessed that old habit die hard. 

“Now, can we continue?” 

“But--” his head dips to kiss you as you swallowing down your pleased hum. Trying not to break the kiss, you placed your outtake food to the nearest table you can feel, as Levi hurriedly enter your apartment, kicking the close with his foot. 

You just hoped that you wouldn't be sore the next morning.


End file.
